Case File 372
by Steffi Star
Summary: Blaine Anderson has just received Case File 372; the homicide of Dave Karofsky. But is there something deeper than just a random murder of a man in Lima, Ohio. AU. Klaine never met. Klaine end game.
1. Case File 372

_**A/N: A long time ago I was PMing cloudysock back and forth and we stumbled across the idea of Detective! Blaine. I stored it away in my memory bank until this popped forth. My regard to cloudy sock and all you fabulous readers. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's affiliates. **_

Blaine sat in a dimly lit dark green office behind a large oak desk. He rested one hand on his forehead while he looked through the probably the biggest case Lima, Ohio has ever had. For the first time in over twenty years Lima had a homicide. He looked over the case file and read over the case.

**Case File: 372 Homicide**

**Victim: Dave Karofsky**

**Site: Alley behind Billy's Bar [local bar]**

**Personal Information: Male was a homosexual, married to Kurt Hummel. Mr. Hummel's family did not approve of this union due to issues from Mr. Karofsky's past with Kurt Hummel. Mr. Karofsky may have been an alcoholic due to daily purchases at Billy's Bar. Karofsky has a history with violence and aggressive behavior. **

**Attack Information: Male was struck from the back directly onto head with steel pipe. This, however, was not the cause of death. Male died of poison that was confirmed to have come from a stab wound in the back after male had fallen. These attacks did not coincide but happened roughly an hour apart. Wallet was stolen. **

**Suspects: **

**Al Billy: Confessed to striking Mr. Karofsky with the steel pipe for his wallet to pay for the tab Mr. Karofsky had raised. [Further goes to prove Mr. Karofsky was, in fact, an alcoholic] Al Billy did say he knew the strike would not kill Dave Karofsky but would provide unconsciousness in effort to steal the wallet. **

**Fred Azimo: Rejected Mr. Karofsky's friendship after discovering he was a homosexual. Mr. Azimo's church has publicly spoken these words "All homosexuals should die. They are against god and therefore are evil. They must be cast from this Earth" **

**George Detry: Found to have the knife on person fresh with blood. Claims to have found it on the street unknowing of the blood. When questioned he had no prior knowledge of Mr. Karofsky of any his affiliations. **

Blaine was practically drooling. This case would make him a star. Well, as big of a star as a detective can be. If this turned out to be a hate crime he would be the most popular detective in all of Ohio. He closed the case file and stuck it in his brief case. He stood and smoothed out his suit.

"Time to go to work." He said and walked over to the wall and flicked off the light switch.

_**A/N: Whether you hate it or love it please leave a review. They make everything go faster. :D Until next time. **_

_**-Steffi Star**_


	2. Talking to Kurt

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy and leave a review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **_

Blaine held a list of addresses in his hand as he walked down the side walk down to Mr. Hummel's bright red house with dark black shingles. He turned down the drive way and up to his door. His squeezed the handle of his brief case and knocked three times on the black door with the brass door knock.

"_Go away!" _A voice whispered from inside the house. Blaine scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. He leaned and looked inside the white lined windows struggling past the white lacy curtains. He saw a man he only assumed to be Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt Hummel? This is Detective Anderson. I'm working on your husbands case." Blaine shouted from out side the door. Kurt cracked open the door and peered out to me. Blaine felt his gaze look him up and down but his face was sealed in obscurity. He opened the door wide and motioned for Blaine to enter. Blaine did and looked around his home. He had a tan color scheme. A beautiful tan couch lay on a Native American red rug in from of a TV. A kitchen lay behind it. A small office to my left and up forwards Blaine could tell there was a stair case. Kurt strode into the kitchen while he sat on the couch.

Blaine fiddled with his tie while he heard Kurt ask, "Would you like some coffee?" I shook my head.

"Don't want to be a bother." Kurt spoke nervously and quickly shook his head.

"No, no trouble at all." Blaine turned in time to see Kurt give a nervous smile and quickly start making a pot of coffee. After Kurt was done starting the pot of coffee he cautiously sat down on the couch beside Blaine.

"So Detective Anderson, what do you wish from me?" Kurt spoke nervously and from what Blaine could tell Kurt seemed scared.

"I just want to asked you some questions concerning your late husbands death. Is that all right?" Kurt nodded quickly and folded his hands in his lap, "I'll need to take all this down on paper if that's all right." Kurt nodded again and Blaine whipped out a notepad and pencil. Then he started asking the hard questions.

Question: Do you know of Fred Azimo?

Kurt Hummel (KH): Yes, he was Dave's best friend until Dave came out. Then he turned against him.

Question: Would Mr. Azimo ever turn violent on his former friend?

KH: Most definitely! Azimo hated me in high school and hated Dave even more for making Azimo be friends with him.

Blaine Anderson (BA): That doesn't make much sense.

KH: I know. It's not my logic.

Question: What do you know of Al Billy and his bar?

KH: I hate Billy's bar. Not Al Billy just his bar. It's the source of everything bad in my life.

Question: Dave Karofsky's death.

KH: No Dave's alcoholism. Dave was a drunk. Every time Dave came home from the bar (almost every night) he would beat me and yell hateful things at me. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone so I didn't. But now that he's dead I don't have to keep silent.

BA: I'm so sorry.

KH: It's not your fault. You weren't the one to beat me.

Question: Do you or Mr. Karofsky have any relation to Mr. Detry?

KH: Yes. I had an affair with him that ended about two months ago. Thank god Dave never found out about that.

Question: How did Mr. Detry react to your ending of the affair?

KH: Oh he was very angry. He kept saying this about how "we were meant to be" and all that. He started screaming about how he would one day end my suffering from Dave and then I would be with him.

Blaine placed his notepad back into his briefcase and snapped it closed. He stood and wiped his pants. Kurt stood and looked timid as if Blaine kicked him.

"Why are you leaving?" Kurt murmured.

"I think I have enough for today. I'll ask around to your family about your relationship with Dave Karofsky and such." Blaine waved his hand to dismiss any concerns.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and Blaine stared at it.

"Uh, sure. I can do that." He wanted to get out of that depressing little house filled with sadness.

"Thank-you" Kurt squeezed Blaine's arm and Blaine quickly left the house.

Blaine carefully though over the notes he had taken form Kurt today. Some very interesting things had popped up that had been unknown. First Dave was an alcoholic, a heavy one too. Second was that Kurt had and affair with one of the suspects that ended very badly. Perhaps to the point where Mr. Detry would kill some one? Dave? Third Azimo had the possibility of killing Dave for his sexuality. Two and Three both had valid points but only circumstantial evidence. There were no fingerprints of either suspect on the knife. Blaine needed to talk to Kurt's family.

_**A/N: I know these chapters may seem short but that's how I write. I just can't write a long chapter because otherwise I get bored with a fic and I don't want that to happen to this! Plus I update much faster. Thank you for all the reads and story alerts but as always I love the reviews! **_

_**-Steffi Star **_


	3. Family Comforts

_**A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this particular fic! That of course means faster updates. But my updates are even faster when you review! I thank every reviewer who is awesome enough to leave a review. Thanks for reading! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **_

As Blaine drove away from Kurt's small red house he felt something inside him. He was angry. Something Blaine didn't understand. He had always been enthused with his case, excited sometimes, but never angry. Blaine shook out the thoughts. He was angry for how Karofsky treated Kurt. Kurt was so special so caring. He didn't deserve any of that. Blaine sighed and focused on getting to Kurt's house.

A few miles later he pulled up along side a slightly larger house that was sure to be Kurt's family's house. He pulled up behind a small black mail box cover in ivy. Blaine got out of the car and walked up to the cream door and rang the door bell. A few seconds later and a burly man opened the door. He was at least a foot taller than Blaine. He glared at Blaine.

"Oh sorry sir. I must be mistaken, I'm looking for the family of Kurt Hummel." Blaine stumbled over his words in his haste to get away.

"I would be his father. Any you would be?", Kurt's father crossed his arms and glared some more.

"I'm Detective Anderson. I'm assigned to Karofsky's case." Blaine held out a shaking hand to him and he forcefully shook it.

"Nice to meet you detective. Call me Burt. Come inside." He led the way into his home which also very nice. He sat down on the graying couch and motioned for Blaine to sit on the couch opposite him.

"Carole! Detective Anderson is here!" Burt called for, what I assumed to be, Kurt's mother. A redheaded woman came into the living room and sat on the couch beside Burt. She held out to me across a small wooden table between the two couches.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Hudson- Hummel but you may call me Carole." She leaned back into the couch.

"Oh, so your not Kurt's mother." Blaine said while he searched through his brief case for a tape recorder he had picked at a CVS on his way over.

"No. Kurt's mother died when he only eight." Carole said.

"So what would you like to know?" Burt said. Blaine place the tape recorder on the wooden table between them. He pressed start and then began to ask his questions.

"What did you think of Dave Karofsky's and your son's, Kurt Hummel, relationship?" Blaine asked calmly.

"I hated it. Not because it was homosexual relationship, because I hated Dave. He was Kurt's biggest bully in high school. I always thought Kurt was settling for him." Burt sighed.

"Did you know of Dave's alcoholism?"

"No." Burt scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Did you know of Kurt's physical abuse, cause by Dave?" Burt's face became red with anger.

"No, I did not." Burt's voice was stiff. His hands clinched the edge of the couch.

"Did you know of Kurt's affair with George Detry?" Burt seemed to relax at the name.

"No but I'm glad he had the affair. I always liked George Detry. He was Kurt's best friend around here but I never suspected an affair. Are they still together?" Burt seemed hopeful. I winced at the question.

"No. Actually George is the main suspect for this murder. He was angry at Dave for damaging Kurt and he probably blamed Dave for their break up. Kurt was afraid that Dave might find out." Blaine explained and Burt's face fell.

"That's too bad. Kurt seemed more reclusive every day. Not I know why. I'm glad you told me this. I feel that I needed to hear this. I'm glad I know." Burt rambled on and on his thanks to Blaine.

"Thank-you for your time." Blaine switched off the tape recorder and stuck it in his briefcase. He stood to go but Carole put out a hand to stop him.

"Wait Blaine. I want to know a bit about you." Blaine nodded his head and sat back down feeling confused.

"Why do you want to know anything about me? I'm just the detective." Blaine said pointing to himself. Carole shook her head.

"I like to learn a bit about everyone in my step-son's life." Carol leaned back into his couch.

"Well what do you want to know?" Blaine crossed his arms.

"I want to know more about you personally. Do you have a girl friend?" Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

"No I'm actually gay." Carole's eyes flashed with positive emotion.

"Boyfriend?"

"None as of this moment."

"What are your parent's like?" Blaine stiffened at the questioned.

"Unsupportive and bland. They never liked the fact I was gay. At age 18 they kicked me out of their life. But I still managed to become a successful detective for Lima's Police Department." Blaine tightened his fist.

"So sorry." Carole pressed her hand to her heart in sympathy.

"No. I'm fine. I never liked them anyhow." Carole nodded her head.

"What do you want in life?" Blaine scrunched his face in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, what do you want in life?"

"I supposed a better life than I had in childhood." Blaine sighed, Carole smiled.

"That is a very honorable thing to want. I like you, your very nice." Blaine stood up as did Burt. They walked over to the cream colored door. Burt opened it for Blaine and Blaine stepped out onto the porch.

"I approve of you Blaine. I think you would make a fine husband for any man." Burt then shut the door in Blaine's face, leaving Blaine confused as to why Burt would say any such thing.

_**A/N: If you've gotten this far thank-you! I will thank every reviewer personally because reviewers are the awesomest people in the world! Thanks for everything! **_

_**-Steffi Star**_


	4. Blue Secrets

_**A/N: Thanks for all your amazing reviews and number of alerts! You guys rock and make my day shine a bit brighter. I hope you guys like this chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**_

* * *

><p>Blaine got into his small silver Honda and drove to the next address on his list. In his drive he thought of Kurt's family but mostly of what Burt said. What did he mean "I approve of you"? Did he think Blaine liked his son? He look out his window at the passing scenery. What's going on?<p>

Blaine pulled up to the apartment complex on Greensberg Avenue. He looked down at his list of addresses. _Complex 1 Apartment AB. _He walked up the stair to the upper apart and knocked on the light green door. A brass AB was bolted on the front. A brunette with chocolate brown eyes opened the door. A great big smile broke across her face.

"Hi! My name is Rachel! I'm Finn's girlfriend." Blaine stepped back shaken at the vigorous greeting.

"Ummmm" Was Blaine's only response.

"I'm sorry you must having a hard time accepting my stunning beauty." Blaine laughed.

"Sorry I play on the other team." Rachel frowned for a short time then lit back up.

"I have two dads! Are you Kurt's boyfriend?"

"No, I'm his detective from the police department." Rachel quickly nodded her head and yanked him inside her medium size apartment. A man taller than Burt was sitting on a dark green couch in the living room at the far end of the wall.

"Who's this Rachel?" The man I assumed to be Finn stood up and walked over to me.

"He's Kurt's detective. Best of all he's gay!" Rachel grinned. Finn gave a nod that showed he was used to Rachel's forwardness.

"Hi. My name's Finn, I'm Kurt's step-brother." Finn held out a hand that I gratefully took, glad to be talking to a sane person.

"I'm Detective Blaine Anderson. I've come to ask you a few questions regarding Mr. Karofsky." Finn guided the way to the green couch where Finn sat beside me and Rachel just stood and stared at me holding her closed hand to her chin grinning like a bobcat. I strained to keep from looking at her. I got out my tape recorder and quickly pressed play.

"How did you feel about Kurt's and Karofsky's relationship?" Much like Burt Finn tightened up.

"I hate Karofsky. All that bully he directed toward Kurt, I will never forgive him for. Never. He bullied him so much he transferred schools because of Karofsky. Why he got married to him I will never understand. I think there was a lot more to do with their relationship that any of us knew about." Finn spoke with so much anger it scared the pants off Blaine.

"Did you know about Kurt's abusive, caused by Dave?" Finn exploded.

"WHAT? That asshole. If he wasn't six feet under I'd beat the living shit out of him." Finn stood over Blaine oozing anger, though not directed toward him, still scared Blaine. Blaine knew that Finn wasn't lying. He truly believed Finn would do it.

"Please Finn sit down." Finn did so and Blaine got back to the question at hand.

"What do you know about a man called George Detry?" Finn turned sheet white.

"Oooohh man. Detry's bad news. He's all into all sorts of bad stuff. Legend has it that he has a secret gang called The Azules. They say once your in you can never leave. I'm scared to go into that part of town. You know, where he lives." Finn's response surprised Blaine. Maybe Dave had been part of it? Maybe Dave had found out about the affair but wouldn't try anything because of Detry and tried to leave? Blaine quickly switched off the tape recorder and place it into his bag.

"Thank-you for your time." Blaine stood up and got ready to go.

"Wait!" Rachel stopped him. Blaine turned and stared at her.

"Yeeeeeeeeeesss?" Blaine spoke in an exaggerated tone. Rachel ran to the master bedroom down the hall and brought back a cigar box. Rachel looked solemn as she opened shakingly opened the lid. She pulled out a letter with the wax seal broken.

"I found this on the door step of Kurt's house with the seal unbroken. I though it was meant for someone else but now…" I eagerly took the letter from Rachel's grasp and quickly started reading, dropping my brief case in doing so.

_Dear DK, _

_You have soiled the reputation of the mighty Azules. You have been hurtful to your lover. Abusing and damaging a thing of the angels, with a voice so pure it breaks the heart. In finding out about this in turn you found out about my affair with my Belleza. I will kill you before you can hurt my Belleza. I won't let you walk out on the Azules!_

_Your leader,_

_Culebra _

Blaine gripped the letter and grinned. He felt the stares of Finn and Rachel on his face. He started laughing and grinning.

"Don't you know what this means?" He grinned as Finn and Rachel silently shook their confused heads, "There is enough evidence to put Detry in jail."

"I wouldn't do that. The Azules might come after you." Blaine shook his head.

"I can protect myself. But if I can disrupt a major source of crime in the city I'll be famous. At least to the underground." Blaine tucked the letter into his jacket pocket, grabbed his suit case and walked out the door with a quick good-bye.

.line break.

Blaine drove down to a little local coffee shop called the Lima Bean where he grabbed a quick cup of coffee and a cheese Danish. He sat down at the same table he had sat in for the past ten years. As he was enjoying his snack he saw Kurt enter through the glass doors of the coffee shop. Blaine called Kurt over when Kurt had purchased his coffee.

"Hi Kurt!" Kurt nervously sat down across from me.

"Hi Detective Anderson."

"Please call me Blaine." Blaine took a sip of coffee and sat his cup back down. Kurt grinned and hid his smile behind his coffee. Blaine smile and pressed the coffee cup away from Kurt's face.

"Don't hid that pretty face of yours" When Blaine said those words he felt something inside him. An emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. Love? He wasn't sure be he had to be.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering would like to go that new restaurant Giove? With me?" Kurt visibly reddened but shook his head yes.

"When?"

"Tonight if that's fine." Kurt nodded and Blaine finished his coffee and said good-bye to Kurt. Perhaps he would finally figure out this funny feeling in his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: If you liked it, hated it, or want to voice your concerns, please review! Thanks for everything! **_

_**-Steffi Star**_


	5. Red Dreams

_**A/N: O.o You guys are seriously awesome! So many reviews, alerts, favorite, the like. You kept this fic going. Shiz goes down in this one so be sure to review on that. Thanks for reading! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**_

* * *

><p>Blaine entered the Lima Police Department's Precinct where his office lives. His secretary, Ms. Scarlett, rose from her desk and greeted Detective Anderson.<p>

"Hello Ms. Scarlett." Blaine entered his office to collect himself over the days work. He had all the evidence he needed to book Detry, and he had a date! His first real date in 5 years. He sat back in his black leather chair behind a great mahogany desk. He spun in his chair with his hands behind his head. When he faced his desk once more he pulled out his notepad to process everything that had happened that day.

_1) George Detry is a gang leader of The Azules that the victim was a member of._

_2) Though the victim was married to Kurt Hummel, Detry loved Kurt and had an affair with him. _

_3) The victim, Dave Karofsky, was an alcoholic and was abusive to Kurt. Detry did not like this. _

_4) Kurt became afraid that Detry and himself would be found out and broke off the affair. Dave found out anyway and attempted to leave the gang. _

_5) Accompanied with this and the abusive Detry murdered Karofsky. _

Blaine smile and sat back in his chair, content with this assessment. He again rose from his chair and with a smile on his face left the office, heading toward his flat where he would prepare for a good night's sleep.

._**Focus on Kurt**_.

Kurt sat alone in his home staring at his grand piano. He lovingly stroked the keys and thought of his late husband. Why Kurt settled for him he would never know. He cried tears of joy and smiled at the thought that the abusive man was dead. He was free. He was free to love.

He thought of his affair with Detry. A silly little fling he only had to forget about Karofsky. He never really loved Detry and he thought that was the way Detry felt about it. But when Kurt realized Detry actually loved him, he of course had to break it off.

Then Kurt thought of Blaine. Kurt grinned the widest grin he had ever had in all his life. Blaine made him feel safe, comforted, happy. Kurt stoke a few bars of the piano. He tried to think of a song that conveyed his thoughts. He stoke a few more bars. A song was brought forth in his mind and his tapped it out on the piano.

_Won't you rest here beside me? _

_Won't you be my Knight in shining armor? _

_Won't you be my protector? _

_Won't you? Won't you? _

_Stay here beside me. _

_Hold me and love me. _

_Stay here forever _

_Always and forever. _

_Won't you rest here beside me?_

_Won't you be my Knight in shining armor?_

_Won't you be my protector? _

_Won't you? Won't you? _

_I was once alone_

_A long way away from _

_A place that I could call home_

_But you can bring me from that _

_Won't you rest here beside me?_

_Won't you be my Knight in shining armor?_

_Won't you be my protector? _

_Won't you? Won't you? _

_I was hurtin, cryin, cheatin,_

_Until I thought I'd break_

_But then it all ended_

_When I saw your face_

_Won't you rest here beside me?_

_Won't you be my Knight in shining armor?_

_Won't you be my protector? _

_Won't you? Won't you? _

As Kurt stoke the last sound note out on the grand piano he could feels tears roll down his porcelain face. He threw himself on the piano and as the sound of the stricken piano bars faded, Kurt thought of his life, and saw it all as one big mistake.

._**After that little depressing piece, back to Blaine!**_.

Blaine jumped on his bed and threw off his shoes and ripped off his tie. He lay back on his bed and grabbed the remote. He flicked on the TV and lay back and got comfortable. As a random reality TV was playing Blaine felt his eyes grow tired and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Blaine looked around at his surroundings. He was in a completely white room that appeared to have no door or windows of any kind. He look to the ceiling and to his surprise a speck of color lay there. He craned his neck to see what color is was when a speck of whatever is was fell on his face. _

_It was a sticky red substance that fell on his nose. Blaine scrunched his face in disgust and tried the wipe it off. In consequence his hand was stuck to his face, cemented by the red substance. The secretion on the room' s ceiling started dripping and coated Blaine in the substance. Blaine tried wiping the stuff off but to no avail. Soon he was completely coated, unable to move. To the outside world he probably looked like a mound of red wax. The substance ran down Blaine's throat and filled his nostrils and burned his eyes. _

_That was when Blaine stopped breathing. Blaine could feel the substance seep throughout his body coat his insides. Blaine felt darkness surround him as he slowly felt himself dying. _

Blaine awoke to feel a pillow smothering him. Now conscious he threw a punch into the culprits face and sent him flying backwards. The figure hit the wall and sunk to the floor, unconscious. Blaine frantically searched for his hand cuffs. He found them and ran back to the figure. He quickly cuffed his hands behind his back.

Blaine ran to turned on the lights. The figure had shaggy blond hair and tan fair skin. Stubble ran across his chin. He wore a brown raincoat where Blaine checked his pockets. Blaine found a leather bulgy object and pulled it out. It was a wallet. Blaine opened it up to find the culprit's name; _George Detry. _Blaine gasped and grabbed his cell phone. He quickly dialed the precinct's number and Ms. Scarlett answered the phone.

"Yes Detective Anderson?" Blaine stared at the card as he answered.

"I found the murderer of Dave Karofsky."

"That's wonderful Detective! Where are you know?"

"At my flat, He just tried to kill me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: How was my dream scene? I had no idea where the last part came from. Doesn't fit my outline at all.**_

_**Also, CHALLENGE! :D Whoever can tell me who wrote that song will receive a one-shot prompt with whatever and whoever they want! Any pair at all. Just have to name the write of the song. **_

_**Thanks for everything yall do! **_

_**-Steffi Star**_


	6. Yellow Fades

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! You guys have been more than awesome. All your reviews and alerts have made this story what it is. So here is the longest chapter so far! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Kiss from a Rose by Seal.**_

* * *

><p>Around 5:30 was when Kurt received a disturbing text from Blaine.<p>

_I need you to come down to the precinct ASAP! - Blaine Anderson _

Kurt sprang out of bed and gotten dressed as fashionably as possible_. _Kurt raced out to his small blue punch buggy and drove down to the precinct to meet with Blaine. And, well, do the unknown thing he was supposed to do.

Kurt burst through the door of the Lima Precinct. Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing to stare at the fashionable man. He was breathing hard and looked about frantically for Blaine. Blaine seemed to sense from where he was working in his office that Kurt arrived. Blaine came out from his office and led Kurt back inside. Kurt sat in a chair in front of Blaine's desk while Blaine sat on the opposite side. Kurt wrung his hand in his lap and looked around nervously.

"Well, why did you call me down here?" Kurt sounded frantic and Blaine felt a stab of guilt for not explaining things sooner.

"We found your late husband's murderer." Kurt's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open.

"Detry?" Blaine nodded. Kurt sighed.

"Do you mind if I talk to him first?" Blaine scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"I suppose so but why?" Kurt shook his head.

"I'll tell you later." Kurt seemed dazed and his eyes were glazed over but Blaine took him to Detry's cell any way. Blaine locked the door and stood outside and waited for Kurt.

_**.Focus on Kurt (aka serious shiz).**_

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Kurt screamed and threw his hands up in the air at Detry.

"Belleza I…"

"I'm not your Belleza we were never serious." Detry frowned.

"But we are in love. I killed for you!" Detry yelled back. Kurt scratched his head, exasperated.

"Don't you understand? You are nothing to me!"

"What?"

"You were a stupid distraction from my shitty life. You were a nice shag but I never loved you. You made me feel good and sexy so I continued it. Why do you think I broke it off? Because you were becoming to serious. I never loved you." As soon as Kurt finished his speech Detry started screaming.

He screamed and screamed and threw himself at Kurt through the bars. Although he could reach him Kurt jumped back and Blaine burst through the door and swept Kurt away. Blaine set Kurt just outside the door. In Blaine's arm Kurt was shaking. Blaine held Kurt close and shushed and petted his hair.

_**.Focus on Blaine, Same scene. **_

As Kurt was inside talking away to his previous lover Blaine was standing just outside guarding the cells. Ms. Scarlette was filing her red painted nails and smiling knowingly at Blaine. Blaine finally noticed Ms. Scarlette and scoffed.

"What?" Blaine said.

"Some one's in looooove!" Ms. Scarlette said in a sing song voice. Blaine laughed.

"No! !" Blaine grinned and Ms. Scarlette jumped up and down.

"Oh my god! Blaine that's great. I have to help you prepare!" Ms. Scarlette came over to Blaine and grabbed his hands. That's when they heard the screaming. They stared at each other for a moment of two then Blaine fiddled with the door lock and Ms. Scarelette grabbed a scalpel on her desk just in case. Blaine unlocked the door and burst in the doors.

_**.And so on and so on. **_

"So what happens now?" Kurt looked down into Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine looked up into Kurt's glasz ones.

"Later tonight I'll see you at Giove?" Blaine looked up hopefully to Kurt.

"I'd love that." Kurt smiled down at Blaine.

_**.And we magically fast-forward to Blaine's flat with Ms. Scarlette. **_

"Come on Blaine! You have to decide on an outfit." Blaine's nose was stuck in his closet while Ms. Cloudy Scarlette, who names their kid that by the way?, flopped on the bed stomach down.

"Cloudy Sock! You know I have to look my best for Kurt." Cloudy sat up on Blaine's bed and glared at Blaine.

"Just give it up. You know your in love."

"Maybe, but I have to make sure." Blaine slapped his hands against his legs.

"Remember when we came up with my nickname?" Ms. Scarlette's lay back down on her back. Blaine smiled and thought back to that cloudy day.

._flashback flashbackflashback whooshy sounds whooshy sounds. _

_Blaine and Cloudy lay on their backs on a grassy hill staring up at the clouds above. They were laughing and joking around after running around the field and rolling on the grassy fields. Clouds rolled by covering the sky above them. Blaine pointed up to the sky. _

"_Hey look Cloudy a cloud. Huh. Cloudy Cloud. Heh heh." Blaine laughed. _

"_I think it looks like a sock." Blaine rolled his head to stare at Cloudy. _

"_Really? A sock." Blaine laughed at Cloudy. _

"_Yes. A sock." Cloudy smirked up at her cloud. _

"_You do realize your never living this down." _

"_How are you going to do that? You're just going to forget about it tomorrow." Blaine smirked at Cloudy. _

"_Uhhh no What are you thinking? I know that look." _

"_You are now and forever dubbed Cloudysock." _

"_By who?" _

"_By me." _

_.End of Flashback End of Flashback another round of whooshy sounds. _

They both sighed simultaneously.

"Good times, Good times." They said unanimously. Blaine leaned out of the closet and presented two ties to Cloudysock, a red one and a blue one.

"Which one?" Blaine motioned to Cloudy.

"Do you have any others?" Cloudy crinkled her nose.

"No." Blaine frowned at Cloudy as she burst out laughing at her friend lack of tie preparedness.

._**Because I'm just that magical fast forward to Blaine picking up Kurt. **_

Blaine stepped out of his silver Honda and walked up to Kurt's door blissfully unaware that inside Kurt was freaking out. His first real date in for so long. A date he actually wanted to have instead of a cheap excuse for sex. Blaine knocked on the door and Kurt frantically fixed his hair before opening the door to reveal Blaine. Kurt awkwardly smiled at Blaine before stepping outside and locking the door behind him. Kurt sighed and they started their journey to the car.

"So how are you doing?" Blaine finally asked as he began the drive toward the restaurant Giove. Kurt turned his pale porcelain face to stare out the window. Kurt let out a deep breath and he rested his face on one of his hands.

"Better than I have been in a long time." A strange solemn silence filled the car that Blaine didn't particularly understand. They rode in the strange silence all the way to the restaurant.

They sat in a small corner booth that Blaine had requested earlier. They sat a close distance from one another, nearly touching but not quite. Fake ivy lined the backs of the booth chair against a blue colored wall. Blaine rested his hands on the table and leaned back.

"Why did you ask me out?" Kurt whispered. Blaine turned and stared, took a few seconds and responded.

"Because I know feel something for you but I'm not sure how far those feelings go." Blaine gave a small loving smile towards Kurt who blushed and looked off to the side. Before Kurt could respond there waiter came with menus and they were preoccupied with taking their order. When they finished taking their order they were again thrust into the awkward silence that always seemed to occur between them. They gave weak smiles toward each other when Blaine thought of a question that had been nagging at the back of his head every since his interview with Finn.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked up from a sip of water.

"Yes?" Kurt set the glass back down on the wood table.

"Why did you marry Karofsky?" Blaine asked tentatively. Kurt sighed, stared at his lap before looking back up at Blaine with mist in his eyes.

"Karofsky was a giant mistake. I married him for mainly two reasons. One there were no other gay guys in Lima or anywhere else that I knew of. Two I thought, well, I thought that I could never find anyone else." Blaine's face contorted in confusion.

"Why not?" Kurt sighed like so many times that evening.

"I'm just not pretty enough for anyone to love me." Kurt looked away from Blaine. Blaine himself felt tears creep up into his eyes. Blaine took his hand and turned Kurt's face toward his own and stared deep into his eyes.

"Kurt you are so gorgeous, nothing, not even the moon, can compare to the beauty you hold." Kurt held Blaine hand the rested on his face with his own hand.

"How can you say that when my life is just a giant mistake?" Blaine felt his heart crumbled at these words.

"How can your life be a huge mistake when you light up the world with your magnificent beauty?" Kurt smiled at the kind words he was actually starting to believe.

"Order for two?" A sever suddenly appeared out of the blue carry a tray with their food. They got their food and began to eat, temporarily forgoing their current conversation.

._**Now back to Kurt's house. **_

"Would you like to come in? I just need to take care of a few thing and I'll be right back." Kurt pointed to the back room where he indicated on going.

"Yeah sure!" Blaine said as he sat down on the couch. He tapped out a rhythm against his leg while Kurt walked away. He started whistling a tune he had once heard.

"Now how did that one go?" Blaine asked himself.

_But did you know, _

_That when it snow, _

_My eyes become large and _

_The light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

Before Blaine had a chance to finish the song Kurt came wandering back in and caught Blaine's attention. Kurt must have washed his face because circling around his eye and arms were fading yellow bruises. But through that was Kurt's smiling face as though he didn't noticed. Kurt's smile dropped as he noticed Blaine staring at his face. He felt his face and came to the realization he washed off his concealer. His eyes went wide and he ran to his room.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine reached out to the open air. Blaine sighed and ran to Kurt's room. He tried the door and found it surprisingly to be open. He found Kurt curled up on his bed softly crying. Blaine reached a tentative hand out to Kurt but before he had the chance Kurt spoke.

"Just go." Kurt sounded so hurt that Blaine felt like crying himself.

"Now why would I do that?" Blaine responded.

"Because I'm so ugly. How could I ever think I would matter to anyone?" Blaine rubbed Kurt's back.

"Oh Kurt. Don't you see? You're so beautiful! You out shine the whole room. And Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"You matter to me." At that Kurt slowly rose from his resting spot.

"You mean that?"

"How could I not? Your too perfect."

They were already so close together and Blaine was just starting to realize his feelings for the beauty, so he thought "To hell with it!" Blaine closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Kurt's soft ones. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as Blaine pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" Kurt whispered.

"Because you're so beautiful. I had to make you see that." Kurt gave a true dazzling smile.

"Blaine will you hold me." Kurt asked.

"Of course." Kurt nuzzled into Blaine as he held Kurt, wishing that good times were ahead. They slowly fell asleep holding each other. Silently in love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Most of you are probably going "Cloudysock? Random.". Well it is fairly random but you have Cloudysock, fan fiction member, for this story. She gave me the awesome idea for this fic and she will have a reoccurring character in this fic. I hope you like her character and tell me what you'd like from her! **_

_**I hope you like this chapter and review! I would be forever grateful! Thanks for everything!**_

_**-Steffi Star **_


	7. Captured

_**A/N: Sorry this took a few days to do. I have been really busy and have had no time to write this up. I thank you all for your reviews and hope you continue writing them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**_

* * *

><p>After several hours of getting to know each other better Blaine drove home. Leaving him to sit in his car and think about everything that happened. His thoughts were of course mostly preoccupied with Kurt but of course by being a detective you notice behavior of others a lot more than you normally would. His mind would always drift back to Detry. Why would Kurt ever go out with a man like that? Blaine decided he would make sure to call Kurt tomorrow. But now he had to face the most terrifying thing all night; discussing his night with Cloudy. God help him.<p>

He parked his car in the apartment complex lot and drew in as much courage as possible. He walked up to the apartment that Cloudy and himself shared. He took out his key and was good an ready to put it inside the lock but before he got a chance Cloudy ripped open the door. Cloudy had a wild glint in his eyes and before Blaine had a chance to comment on her messy hair, Cloudy yanked him inside. Reminding him of Rachel except this was much more forceful. Blaine stumbled once he regained his footing.

"Spill." Cloudy jumped on Blaine's bed and sat cross legged and stared at Blaine.

"He's so beautiful." Blaine drifted off into Kurtland where everything was just Kurt. A cough brought him back to reality.

"Um hello? Duh. What was he like? And I don't want to hear 'he's so smart and funny', so overused." Cloudy stuck out her tongue in revolution. Blaine sat down beside her.

"He's so mysterious, but fierce, and soft at the same time. He makes the world a better place, even if some can't see it. He makes me feel something I've never felt before." Blaine clutched his hand to his chest. Cloudy raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"He really makes you feel that way?"

"That and more." Cloudy suddenly got up and walked over to the mirror seeming to fix her downy brown curls.

"So sweet and I'd loved to stay but I've got a party to go to." It was Blaine's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Since when do you go to parties?"

"Since now" Cloudy walked over to the door and with a wave of her hand she walked out the door to her party. Blaine scoffed but quickly got a dinner ready and ate while Cloudy was out God knows where.

._**Some of you say Cloudy has no plot point. One she is Blaine's best friend, like Kurt is to Mercedes. Two here is your plot point that I was saving till now. SHE HAS A USE! Midstory A/N over. **_

Cloudy hugged her arms as she walked down some street she had never seen before. She had no party to go to. She was never invited to any parties. She was to ugly. She hugged herself harder and she felt tears slip down her face falling on her tight red silk dress. She wiped tears from her eyes as she glared at her red heels. She heard foot steps come from her right as a dark skinned man with super short brown hair that had stunning icy blue eyes came from an alley way.

"Why are you so sad pretty lady?" Cloudy smile and looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"Thanks but I know I'm not pretty." She rubbed her arms and looked away from the strange man.

" Au contraire, I must see what you do not, I see a stunning woman who is too beautiful to be out here on her own. My name's David." David offered an arm to Cloudy, who smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

"Mines Cloudy." David laughed and smiled down at the beautiful woman. He shook his head and focused. He had to stick to the plan.

"What an interesting name!"

"Thank my parents." Cloudy rolled her eyes and David chuckled.

"If I ever see them I will most certainly thank them for creating a beauty such as yours." Cloudy blushed and looked off to the side. They began walking deeper into the bad side of town but enthralled in David, Cloudy failed to notice. They passed in front of a worn down building and David stopped them.

"Do you mind if I show you something?" David gently pulled a willingly Cloudy into the building.

"Not at all." Cloudy laughed and eagerly followed the complimentary man into the strange building. They entered the building which turned out to be an abandoned factory. Metal machines surrounded them and Cloudy looked around in awe.

"Wow cool place!" David gave a small laugh as footsteps came from in front of them. A pair of black shoes connected to a man in a smart black suit with slicked back blond hair similar to George Detry's came through the must.

"I hear your Blaine's friend." The man gave a smirk at Cloudy, who bristled at the phrase.

"So what if I am?" Cloudy crossed her arms and expertly raised an eyebrow. The man gave a small laugh.

"I here you have my brother." The man swung his hands and held them behind his back.

"Who's your brother?"

"George Detry of course." Cloudy gave a small gasp.

"The Azules!" The man gaffed and smirked at Cloudy.

"Yes I'm the second in command, Fredrick Detry. George could never resist that boy. Got him in trouble like I warned him." Fredrick look off to the side before looking back toward Cloudy.

"Anyway, David tie her up." David hesitated before giving in. He carried Cloudy away to a back room towards the back wall of the factory, through the abandoned machinery Cloudy had to ask one last question.

"What are you going to do with me?" Fredrick laughed and gave a sharp reply.

"Why ransom you of course." Cloudy gaped while David wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her off to the back room. Quickly tie her with rope and putting a blue gag around her mouth.

Cloudy looked up David with pleading shining eyes. David felt so lost. He had started developing feelings for the brunette woman. He shook his head and gave a quick kiss to Cloudy's forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I really do think your pretty." David stepped back and out of the room quickly locked the room. In the small metal room Cloudy started screaming only to be quitted by the rage, angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

_**.Sometime next day. **_

Blaine pulled up his car next to Burt's house where Kurt had invited Blaine over for dinner with his family. He drew in a deep breath before releasing it and quickly got out of the car, locking it and went to knock on the door. Before he had a chance to knock a familiar face opened the door.

"Blaine!" Rachel's grin was visible through the doorframe.

"Rachel!" Said girl yanked Blaine inside the house where Burt, Finn, and Carole were already sitting at the dining table glance up at Blaine. They all grinned or smiled and motioned for Blaine to sit down. Blaine sat down on one of the side with Finn across from them and Burt and Carole on the two ends. He was hoping to sit next to Kurt but Rachel had other plans. She promptly sat down next to Blaine. Wearing a huge smile.

"Oh Hi Blaine." Kurt came through the open kitchen door with two armfuls of food. He quickly set everything down in the center of the blue table clothed table. He took the last remaining spot next to Finn. Kurt had prepared steaks and mashed potatoes and everyone eagerly dug in. After sometime Burt finally began a conversation.

"So Blaine, Why did Kurt invite here? The last he invited someone here it was Karofsky, swine." Blaine choked on a piece and Rachel cheerfully slapped his back and Blaine could again speak.

"I suppose he wanted me to meet the family." Blaine looked toward Kurt who nodded.

"Are you two together?" Burt gestured to both of them.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Blaine squinted and scratched his head, "But I'd love to be, especially with someone like your son." He gave a loving smile at Kurt who blushed.

"I'd love to be with you too." Kurt said and it was Blaine's turn to blush.

"Then does that mean you two are together? I'm so confused." Finn said staring at his plate.

"Yes it does sweetie." Rachel talked down to Finn, who dumbly smiled. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Well as I'm obligated as father to threaten you with bodily harm if you dare hurt Kurt and such, but I can tell you wouldn't do that. Something about you I like." Blaine felt like dying of happiness right there. The rest of Kurt's family nodded in agreement. Kurt smiled at Blaine with dazzling glasz eyes.

"When can I meet your family?" Blaine dropped his fork and a dark expression came across his face.

"They don't want to meet you." Blaine picked his fork back up. Kurt frowned.

"How do you know?" Kurt crossed his arms.

"Trust me. They're not in my life for a good reason." Kurt understood and he rubbed his hands before clasping them together.

"I'm sorry."

"It's over now. They made it very clear I was to choose either to be gay or to stay in the family. I choose who I am. Simple as that. We simply choose to ignore each other." Blaine shrugged and everyone soon finished their dinner. Blaine helped Kurt clean up the kitchen. As they were washing the dishes in the sink a question came for in Blaine's mind.

"Why did you have the affair with Detry?" Kurt stopped washing for a few second before returning to his chore.

"I needed to forget everything in my life. For a short time he made me feel beautiful and he made me feel good. I didn't feel any emotion for him except pleasure and he didn't understand that. He loved me and I didn't love him. So when I broke it off he assumed it was because of Karofsky, he was wrong. That's what made him scream he didn't understand that everything we did was for my pleasure not for love." Blaine smiled at that he never loved Detry. He frowned again.

"Then why did you marry Karofsky?"

"That one is a bit more complicated." Kurt looked at Blaine, who egged him to go on.

"Along time ago when we were in high school he was my main bully until he kissed me in the locker room. He apologized for everything for everything he ever did. He said he loved me. I called me all sorts of nice things and for a while it was great. We got hitched two years after high school, see I thought that I would never get married because I always assumed I was ugly. I went to college and got a degree in fashion. Then somewhere along the line he changed. He must have gotten in The Azules because he rarely came home. When he did he was drunk and beat me. One thing led to another and he's out of my life and I'm into a better one." By the time Kurt finished he was in tears and utterly failing at hiding them. Blaine came up behind him and hugged him, resting his head on Kurt's back.

"You know you're the most beautiful person in the world, right?" Blaine said.

"My life is one giant mistake. Nothing in my life has gone the way it was supposed to. I'm gay. I got married to someone I hate. I had an affair who killed my husband. Yeah that's just a beautiful life." Kurt threw the sponge in the sink and stepped back and Blaine released Kurt from his hug.

"Maybe that's correct so far but now you're my boyfriend. I will always stick by you. Your life is turning around for the better." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm.

"I'm your boyfriend?" Kurt looked back at Blaine.

"Only if you want to be." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Oh I want." Kurt gave a quick heated kiss before Burt came in.

"Stay apart for five seconds guys!" Burt laughed and glance to the kitchen clock.

"Don't you need to be heading home Blaine?" Blaine glanced at the clock.

"I suppose so sir." Blaine smile and detached himself from Kurt.

"I told you the first time we met my name is Burt." Blaine laughed as he began to exit the house.

"Goodbye Burt. Goodbye Kurt."

"Goodbye Blaine." Kurt sounded hopeful as Blaine shut the door behind as he left the house.

_**.Fast forward to where Blaine is about to enter his apartment. **_

Blaine whistled as he got out he got out his keys about to unlock his apartment when he noticed something white on the ground. He frowned then picked it up, it was an envelope with his name on it. He unlocked his flat's door and threw his coat on the small couch. Continuing to stare at the envelope he turned it over and ripped it opened. He took out the letter inside. He started reading his eyes growing wide.

"_Cloudy!" _He gasped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: OMG cliffhanger. Get a story alert to keep up with the next chapter! :3 *hint hint* Thanks a bunch for everything you guys do even if it's a simple review or an easy story alert. They make my day! **_


	8. Backstory

_**A/N:AAAAAAhhhhhhh! I'm a horrible author for making you wait so long. I smack my self in the head. I know this is short but I have a huge writer's block. I have no idea where this is going to go! Hope you enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **_

Cloudy sat in the tiny cold metal room with tears in her eyes with ropes tying her hands behind her back. The blue gag prevented her from screaming. Her eyes strained to see anything in the darkness. Her breathing quicken and she felt her heart pound. Why did she follow David? Regret filled her mind as tears rolled down her face. Where are you Blaine? Did they say they were going to ransom her for George? She needed Blaine to save her. She knew she couldn't save herself.

_**.Onward to Blaine in the Precinct. **_

"Look Blaine, We can't just burst in there with know idea how to go about doing this." Police Chief Richards leaned on both knuckled hands on Blaine desk. Blaine threw the letter in Chief's face.

"Read it. It says all you need to know." Richards took the letter and flipped through the words.

_My dearest Blaine,_

_You have stolen something from me; my brother. So I of course had to take something from you. You friend Ms. Scarlette. Poor Ms. Scarlette had an unfortunate run in with one of my, well let's just call him my friend. You can, however, get her back, just give me back my brother and you can have back your friend. Just meet me in the old factory on Blue Water Street tomorrow night at midnight. No harm done. _

_-Happy Trails,_

_F. Detry _

"We can easily bust their operation!" Richards nodded. He ran a hand through his balding hair. He paused as if weighing his options.

"Fine, I'll give you a team of five. Wes Montgomery, Trent McSater, Jeff Skitzer, and Nick Kevny. Try and make sure no one dies?" Richards gave Blaine his instructions. Blaine nodded.

"Come by here at 9ish to plan for the break in. But for no take it easy, you'll need all you've got for tonight." Blaine thanked Chief Richards before leaving. Outside the precinct Blaine rubbed his hands together, sighing before deciding on where to go.

_**.skipping car ride. **_

Blaine pulled into the driveway of Kurt's house. He saw Kurt in the window and waved to him with a huge grin on his face. Kurt smiled and waved back. Blaine got out of the car and eagerly knocked on the door. Kurt opened the door and ushered Blaine inside. They both sat in silence on Kurt's couch, awkwardly far apart. Blaine tapped his hands on the side of his leg looking away while Kurt scratched his head.

"So Blaine." Kurt began and Blaine turned to look at Kurt, moving a bit closer.

"Yeah?" Blaine said back.

"You know so much about my past but what about yours? What happened with your parents?" Blaine sighed and Kurt moved closer so their legs were touching.

"It's a long story." Blaine checked his watch, "But I suppose we have the time. Are you sure you want to here it?". Kurt nodded and Blaine took a deep breath before he started the story that no one else has ever heard.

_**.Blaine's back-story. **_

_I take a deep breath as I run through my school's tile hallways. The blue lockers a blur. I stop at a turn. I'm breathing hard as a here the jocks further away, yelling slurs at me. I can only hope Brian, my date for the dance, got away. I begin to run again down the hallway once more. Thanking whoever was up there for my track lessons. Unfortunately I choose the path of the school without an exit. I face the wall and slowly turn around. Three jock stand in front me I clasp my hand together and give a nervous laugh. _

"_Well this has been fun hasn't it. I don't suppose you'd let me go?" I give a weak smile, they don't laugh. I frown, "Yeah I guessed as much." I release my hands. _

"_You should have stayed were you were fag. No we'll beat you twice as much." The middle one grins and I'm terrified. _

"_I don't believe I'm a bundle of sticks as you say." I try to confuse them, to no avail. Silence follows and the one on the right scratches his head. _

"_What does he mean?" The jock on the right says. _

"_Of course you don't comprehend with my superior vocabulary." More silence follows. _

"_We should make him stop talking." The one on the left says. _

"_Good idea." The middle one says. They come at me. The middle one throws the first punches, several follow including some kick here and there. Some where around 10 minutes I pass out from the pain. _

_When I wake up I'm in the hospital with a cast around my chest and one over my left arm. I feel one eye mildly swollen but I know it's colored black. I blink my eyes open to find my mother in a small wooden chair with a tissue in her hand and my father standing behind her grasping the chair. There is no sympathy in his eyes. My mother is in tears. My father has a cold stony silence filled with unspoken anger. _

"_Hey guys." My father holds up his hand. _

"_Why didn't you tell you were queer?" He say it with spite and I frown. _

"_I thought you guys knew." He is shaking with anger. _

"_No, we did not." He is stiff and rigid and my mother is silently crying tears stroll down her tan face. _

"_Well what do you want me to do?" I retort and my father says nothing for a moment. _

"_We are sending you to Dalton Academy for Boys. I won't have to look at you there. When you graduate I expect you to be cured of this disgusting sickness. If you aren't say goodbye to everything you've ever had." He storms out and my mother comes over and leans to kiss my on my forehead but I jerk away from her touch. She nods in understanding and leaves without saying goodbye, following my father. I go to Dalton and I am happy for once but then graduation comes and I am prevented with the choice; who I am or my fortunate. I choose myself and for some weird reason I'm happy. I'm glad that I don't have to hide anymore. _

_I never see them again and I move to Lima from Westerville. I go Lima Community College and get a degree in Detective Studies. I go back for four more years and get another degree in Psychology. With both degrees I easily get a job as the Police Departments main detective. I easily gather a reputation. I'm happy but something, something I don't recognize, is missing. Several years pass and I have a steady high income. I rent a nice apartment. Then I met a strange girl named Cloudy. I don't like her at first but she grows on me. She becomes my best friend and she moves in with me. Lives goes on until I receive the biggest case in Lima history; Case File 372. _

_I start working on the case. I meet a strange boy and his strange family. At first I don't know what to make of the boy. He frightens me a little. I but the more I think of this man the more something develops inside me. I ask him on a date. He graciously accepts. On this date I learn more about this man and I grow to like him. _

_**.End of back story. **_

By the time Blaine finishes Kurt is crying holding Blaine in his arms. Blaine himself is shaking glad to be in the arms of some he… Loves? He thought so. Even if they never have said it they both thought it. Kurt leans back into the couch and pulls Blaine closer. Kurt looks into Blaine's deep hazel eyes and closes his own just before resting his lips against Blaine's.

"I will never leave you for who you are. I love you too much." Kurt drew back and held onto Blaine's face with both hands, staring deep into Blaine's glistening eyes. Kurt heard Blaine suck in a breath but he can't bring himself to care.

"You love me? Even though I have no one? Even though I barely know you?" Kurt shook his head and let out a breadthe.

"Don't you understand? You saved me. You accepted me and comforted me. You make me happy. And even though it's so soon after meeting you, I feel like I've know you for ever. Of course I love you." Blaine granted a passionate kiss to Kurt before he gave a reply.

"I love you to." Blaine whispered before he glanced at a wall clock to see that they still had 8 hours before he had to be at the Precinct. He leaned away from Kurt for a moment, before gently picking Kurt up from the couch and setting him on his feet. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt felt confused but kept quiet. Blaine nudged open the door and led Kurt inside.

Blaine and Kurt sat on the bed before kissing passionately. Happy and sad tears streamed down their faces, and mixed together. Not before long Blaine had pushed Kurt down and was on top of him. Kurt finally got where it was going and eagerly grabbed Blaine's shoulders and yanked Blaine toward him. They had all day to be happy and in love.

_**A/N: This goes out to one particular reviewer who dislikes my OC. She/he calls Cloudy a 'Mary Sue'. I don't care. She is a tribute for the person who is the whole reason this fic came to be. I don't care if she is a Mary Sue. I don't care if you hate her. The only reason she exists is for Cloudysock, fan fiction member, and to move the plot along some. That's all. So to bother everyone else but she/he is anonymous so I can't respond. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and/or subscribe! **_

_**-Steffi Star. **_


End file.
